Destiny Awaits
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: An adventure comes Chris' way and he's determined to take it so he can get away from his unfair life. But will he be ready for the dangers in store? Full summary inside. Eragon X Charmed. I'm Back!
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny Awaits.**

**Charmed X Eragon.**

**Summary: Chris was never treated fairly by his family. Wyatt was the golden child who everyone loved. He was just the second child. When an adventure comes his way, Chris is determined to take it and get away from his life. But will he be ready for the dangers in store?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Eragon or Charmed. Hmm, I would like Drew Fuller though...Hehe!**

**AN: I've not finished the second book yet, so it will be set after it (I.E. Eragon's finished his training), but won't contain that much about it. Hope you don't mind!**

**Chapter One.**

Chris Halliwell sighed and shut the book that he was writing in. It was his journal. He wrote everything in it. Everything that went on in his life. All his feelings. It was all stored in one leather bound journal his older brother had gotten him for Christmas.

Chris sighed again.

He loved his brother dearly. He did. But sometimes he could be irritating. Especially when his family went on about his 'twice blessed' prophesy.

Chris laughed to himself. Didn't they ever think about the fact that **he **was twice blessed too? He was also the son of a witch and a whitelighter. Heck. He was the son of a witch and an elder!

But no. It was always precious Wyatt.

Chris was glad to have his brother though. Wyatt seemed to be the only one who cared.

Well. Wyatt and Aunt Paige.

Paige always understood how Chris felt, just like Wyatt, even if the other family didn't.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Chris! Dinner's ready!" Wyatt called.

Chris sighed once more. He wasn't in the mood to face his family once again going on about Wyatt. He needed to get out.

Opening the bedroom door, he faced Wyatt. "I'm not hungry Wy. I'm gonna go for a walk".

Wyatt looked at his little brother curiously as they desended the stairs. "You sure".

Chris opened the door but turned to look at his brother giving him a small, but genuine smile. "I'm sure. But thanks Wy".

Wyatt smiled back and watched as his brother left closing the door behing him.

As soon as the door closed though, Wyatt frowned. He knew exactly what was wrong with his brother. But he couldn't do anything to stop it. And that's what hurt him more.

* * *

Chris walked into the night, the cold wind blowing on his face. He knew he'd have to go back soon, but right now, he felt free.

He walked through the park and found the large oak tree he always sat in when he felt like this.

His hands and feet gripped on the trees grooves so easily. He'd been sitting in this tree for exactly 3 years now. The first time he'd sat in it was when it was his 14th birthday. He had been so exited. Then a demon attacked. And suddenly, everything had been thrown out the window. And when it was over. They threw a party for Wyatt instead; because he'd discovered a new power.

So much for happy birthday.

And now it was his 17th birthday. No one said happy birthday. Except for Wyatt and Aunt Paige. As usual.

Tears fell down his face. Why couldn't his parents care!

Did they not care?

Was there something wrong with him?

Suddenly, a bright light flashed from behind some of the parks trees.

Jumping down from his perch, Chris raced to when he thought it had come from.

No one was there.

And then he saw it.

A large rock in the middle of the clearing.

Chris bent down to get a better look at it.

It was about a foot long and maroon, with dark orange and black streaks on it.

Chris smiled and picked it up. It was fairly heavy, but he could carry it.

Lifting it and tucking it in his bag, he made his way home.

Now, most people would think it was merely a stone but one of Chris' powers, was that he could sense magic and energy in objects and beings.

He sensed **a lot** of power emanating from within the stone.

Chris didn't know what the stone was, but he knew it was special.

* * *

Wyatt walked up to Paige's bedroom door and knocked softly. "Aunt Paige" He called out.

"Come in Wyatt" Paige said happily, opening the door and hugging her nephew. "What's the matter?" Paige asked, noticing the sad look on Wyatt's face.

Wyatt sighed. "It's Chris".

Paige suddenly turned angry. "What about him?" She'd always been very protective of Chris.

Wyatt smiled lightly, but then turned sad. "They forgot again".

Paige's fist smashed against the cabinet. "Again!" She yelled. "They forgot last year!".

Wyatt smiled sympathetically. "I know".

Paige sighed. "Did he like the spell book and the jacket?"

Wyatt nodded. "Mom saw him wearing it before dinner. She never caught on".

Paige sighed, a few tears falling down her face. "Chris doesn't deserve this".

Wyatt nodded. "What can we do? It's the way they are".

"Just make sure that Chris knows we love him. And try to get the others to realise what they're doing to him".

Wyatt nodded and then suddenly they heard a door slam.

Wyatt smiled. "I guess Chris' home".

Paige nodded and opened the bedroom door, walking downstairs to meet Chris, Wyatt followed.

"Hey aunt Paige" Chris said, coming out of the kitchen, an apple in his hands. "Hey Wy".

"I'll be upstairs if you need me" Chris said before racing upstairs.

Paige frowned and then noticed that her sisters and Leo were in the living room, none of them bothered about Chris' presence.

Paige sighed again before heading back to her room, Wyatt doing the same.

"Night Wyatt!" Piper called making Wyatt's face contort in anger.

* * *

Chris sat on his bed, bag in front of him as he carefully took out the stone.

"I wonder what you are" Chris said, looking at the stone.

Chris smiled. "I'll have to go to magic school tomorrow and have a look". He then placed the stone bag in his bag, which he then placed in his wardrobe, safe and sound.

Satisfied with the stone's hiding place, Chris crawled into bed, letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

When Chris woke the next morning, he immediately went to the wardrobe. But when Chris opened it, he was shocked to find the egg smashed, a small creature sitting inside of it.

The creature was asleep but woke by Chris' shocked gasp.

"It was an egg" Chris said looking at the broken shell and then at the creature. "And you're a dragon" Chris said after noticing the creatures now expanded wings.

The dragon leap at him and landed on his chest. It looked at him with big eyes. The dragon matched the egg too. It was red with a few dark orange stripes and black tips.

Chris laughed as the dragon snuggled up to him. "You know. I've been told you existed. But I've never seen you before". Chris smiled and petted the dragon's head, but pulled back when a strange light erupted from his hand. It quickly subsided and Chris noticed a strange swirl that was now scarred into his palm. Chris looked at the dragon. "That was strange".

He looked at the dragon. It was merely staring at him.

Chris smiled. "You need a name". He put his hand to his chin. "Well your red. Blaze?"

The dragon growled unhappily.

Chris laughed. "Ember?"

Another growl.

"I get it. Sorry. You're a she. Ruby then. It certainly suits you".

The dragon squealed happily and Chris gave it a little hug. "I have a feeling that we're going to be good friends".

Suddenly, Chris heard his mother's voice shout. "Chris! Breakfast!" Then footsteps on the stairs.

Chris looked around frantically. There was no where to hide Ruby. He looked at the small dragon and put her in his arms. "We gotta go" He whispered before orbing out.

It was 3 seconds later, when Piper opened the door. "He must have gone out" Piper said to herself, sighing before shutting the door.

* * *

Chris looked around at the dense forest where he'd landed. Where was Mist?

He looked around and finally saw who he was looking for. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes approached him.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, not the welcome I expected Mist" Chris said sarcastically.

Mist smiled. "You know you're always welcome here Chris"

Chris had to smile. The Valkyrie's were of the few people he could call true friends. He'd met them 4 years ago when they came to him asking for help in their war against the demons who were trying to take over Valhalla. He'd agreed knowing that it was his job to protect all good magical beings. Since then, he'd always been welcome at Valhalla, and it always felt like home.

"But what are you doing here?" Mist asked again.

Chris gave her a grin. "I need a favour".

Mist nodded for him to continue and Chris looked at Ruby who was still safe in his arms. "I need you to keep her for a while. If Mum finds out..."

Mist nodded. "I'll have to speak to Freyja. But i'm sure she won't mind. Not after what you've done for us Chris".

"Thank you" Chris said and gave Mist a hug. Out of all the Valkyrie's, she was the one he was closest to.

The three made their way to the forest until they came to a clearing with a large cave in the mountainside.

As soon as they entered, a voice called out. "Christopher!"

It was Freyja. "Chris, how are you?".

"I'm good thanks. And you?" Chris replied.

"I'm fine, thank you Chris" Freyja replied. "What is it you need?"

" A favour" Chris said and a grin appeared again as he held out Ruby. "I found her egg late last night and she hatched this morning. I don't want Mum to find her, so I was wondering if she could stay here?"

"It'll be fine Chris" Freyja replied, smiling. "Just find a nice place for her in the forest. There's plenty for her to eat".

"Thanks Freyja" Chris said, smiling at the head Valkyrie.

Freyja smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Anything for you Christopher".

She released him and Chris grinned. "I guess I'll go check out the forest then. Thanks again".

Freyja and Mist nodded, smiling as he left.

* * *

Chris finally found the perfect spot for Ruby. It was near the waterfall so she'd have plenty to drink and there was a lot of wildlife around, so she'd have plenty to eat aswell.

He set her on one of the tree branches and said. "I don't want to leave you. But my Mum can't find out about you. I promise I'll check on you regularly. I love you Ruby". Chris gave her a little hug and Ruby snuggled into his neck.

Chris pulled away from the hug and smiled brightly at Ruby. "I'll check on you later. Ok?" Chris smiled once more before orbing out.

**Hope you like it! Please review! I love the feedback!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny Awaits.**

**Charmed X Eragon.**

**Summary: Chris was never treated fairly by his family. Wyatt was the golden child who everyone loved. He was just the second child. When an adventure comes his way, Chris is determined to take it and get away from his life. But will he be ready for the dangers in store?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Eragon or Charmed. Hmm, I would like Drew Fuller though...Hehe!**

**AN: ****Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm so glad you like it! Also, I'm nearing the end of Eldest, so soon I will know everything! Yay!**

**Chapter ****Two.**

When Chris' orbs re-materialised, he found himself in the magic school library. He smiled lightly, he knew he'd seen a book about dragons somewhere. He scanned the shelves and found the big golden book he was looking for. He placed it down on one of the tables and sat down, fingers flicking through the only worn pages.

He smiled and read through the parts he needed; history of dragons, how to care for a dragon, and the part Chris liked the most, the riders.

Chris grinned and looked at the swirling scar on his palm. The book said it was called the 'Gedway Ignasia' , the 'shining palm'. It was the mark that a rider wore.

Chris ran his finger over the swirl happily. He was a dragon rider!

Suddenly, a thought hit him. How was he gonna keep all of this a secret?

He could put a glove over the Gedway Ignasia, but what would happen when Ruby got too bit for the Valkyries?

"Chris!" A voice shouted breaking him from his thoughts and he turned to see Paige walking down the hallway, a relieved look on her face.

"Chris, where've you been?" She asked hugging him tightly.

"I'm fine aunt Paige". Chris replied, hugging her back. "I just needed a book".

Paige looked down. "Dragons?" She questioned a little bit of laughter in her voice. "Light reading?"

Chris laughed. "Fascination"

Paige smiled. "Take it out if you want"

Chris smiled back and shut the book. "Done now"

Paige laughed and the two orbed back to the manor.

* * *

As the orbs subsided, Piper's voice rang out from the living room. "Paige! Come join us!"

Paige took Chris' hand and attempted to take him into the living room, but Chris pulled his hand away and shook his head. He smiled at Paige before moving toward the stairs. "I'm gonna go to bed".

Paige frowned. "Chris..." Chris gave her a small hug. "It's fine. Have fun" He ran up the stairs before she could reply.

Paige sighed before going outside. She needed a drink.

When Chris got upstairs, he unchanged and got into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

His last thoughts being hopes that tommorow would be better.

* * *

Over the next 2 to 3 weeks, Chris had a good schedule going.

On weekdays, he'd spend a bit of time with Ruby, go to school, do his homework and then spend the rest of the day with Ruby.

At weekends, he'd spend time with Ruby, do any homework he needed to do and then spend more time with Ruby.

Ruby was also getting a lot bigger, but luckily, she was still small enough for the Valkyries.

Chris smiled to himself when he saw her, he couldn't wait until he got to ride her.

_'You can now, if you want'_ A voice said in his head.

Chris jumped. "Hello?".

_'Hello Christopher'_

"Ruby?" Chris whispered in astonishment. "How?"

_'I can hear your thoughts'_ She replied. _'And you can hear mine'_

Chris smiled. Now he **really** had someone to talk to. 'Cool'. Then he thought of something. "Do you really mean it? I can fly with you, now?"

_'If you want'_

Chris grinned happily. "Let's go!"

Ruby bent allowing Chris to climb onto her back before rising up, wings flapping.

Wind rushed around them as they flew through the air, rippling through Chris' clothes.

Chris grinned. He'd read about something that he fancied trying. "Let's try this! Skulblacka's ven!"

His eyes blurred before coming back; everything tinted with a red hue. "Wow!" Chris laughed. "This is amazing!"

_'How about this!'_ Ruby said before preforming some arial moves.

Chris grinned. "This is awesome!" It was one of the first times in his life that Chris felt free. He'd always felt like he was living in his brother's shadow, and even though he loved his brother, Chris couldn't help but feel freed from a huge burden.

Holding his hands out and feeling the breeze ripple through his clothes, Chris sighed with relief. Finally, there was something in life just for him. Something very special.

He felt his body tire and lay forward, putting his arms round Ruby's neck.

'_Sleep little one' _Ruby's soothing voice entered his mind, lulling him to sleep.

* * *

When he woke, he felt like he couldn't see, the space around him was dark. He seemed to be in some sort of cave, but the walls were soft and comfortable rather than hard and abrasive.

'_That tickles!' _Ruby laughed.

Chris looked around confused. 'Ruby?'

The far wall moved and behind it was a clearing a large amount of trees. Chris could only guess that they were deeper in Valhalla's forest.

Chris yawned and crawled into the light before standing. Ruby sat behind him, her wing unfurling from the position in which it had been covering him.

Ruby smiled. _'You fell asleep, so I decided we should rest'._

Chris nodded. 'How long for?'

'_Only an hour or two'_ She paused. _'Ready to head back?'_

Chris nodded before his brows furrowed. 'Are you not hungry?'

Ruby shook her head. _'I ate while you were asleep'_

Chris smiled. 'Let's go then'

Ruby bent to allow Chris to mount her before she took off into the air and once again, Chris couldn't help but smile, things seemed to be getting better for him.

* * *

It was about 2 hours until Chris got home, but as he appeared in his room, he sighed with sadness. He was back, confined in a prison of his own heritage. Condemned to follow in his brothers shadow; to be forgotten by everyone except Paige and Wyatt.

His sadness was proven when he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, where his aunts and mother were currently conversing, and Paige was the only one who acknowledged him.

Chris sighed before making his way back to his room. Paige followed him.

'Chris? Are you ok?' She asked once they'd got upstairs.

Chris turned to look at her, a few tears in his eyes. 'no' He wiped the tears away, but they were quickly replaced with more. 'Why? Why don't they care?' Normally Chris wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him, but after being so happy and loved one minute and feeling so alone the next, it really got to him.

Paige sighed lightly and pulled him into a hug. 'I don't know sweetie. I really don't' She pulled away and smiled at him. 'Don't worry about anything' She moved to go downstairs but stopped at the door and smiled. 'I love you'

Chris gave a small smile. 'I love you too'.

Paige moved back down the stairs, an angry look on her face.

The stairs creaked under her feet as she stomped down the wooden steps.

She was so angry!

How could they treat Chris like…like he wasn't their family!

She'd put up with it for too long. Hoping it would change. But it didn't.

They were completely oblivious to how Chris felt!

Could they not tell how upset he was when they ignored him?

Could they not see the broken soul inside?

Could they not see the haunted eyes when he looked at them?

Was he completely invisible to them?

She stomped into the kitchen, immediately getting her older sister's attentions.

'What's up Paige?' Phoebe asked.

Paige's anger increased. "Are you two simply oblivious to what that boy is going through!' She yelled. 'What you're doing to him!'

'Who are you talking about?' Phoebe asked.

"Chris!" Paige replied, her patience wavering.

Piper looked at her confused. 'Chris was here?'

Ok, forget patience.

'Yes!' Paige yelled with a slightly sarcastic tone. 'Are you two that blind!? Chris is being put through hell thanks to you two and you're completely oblivious!'

'I don't understand. Chris is fine'

Paige gritted her teeth in anger.

It was pointless! There was no way she'd get through to them!

Storming back upstairs, Paige left two very confused and shocked sisters behind.

However, when Paige got to Chris' room, she was shocked to find him gone.

* * *

Chris sighed as he heard Paige yelling at his aunt and mother. He knew it'd do nothing.

They'd always been like this.

They always would be.

There was no use trying to stop it. It would only cause arguments.

Chris sighed once more.

He needed to think, be relaxed.

He needed air.

Knowing that the only person who would listen to him in confidence was in Valhalla, Chris quickly orbed to the paradise island, needing comfort in his new found best friend.

* * *

Once his orbs had re-materialised, Chris brothe in deeply. He loved the scent of Valhalla; roses, lilies, exotic plants and fruits. It was truly paradise.

'_Chris?' _Ruby's voice entered his mind.

'Can you…Can you find me?' Chris asked, still crying slightly.

Ruby noticed the sadness in his voice. _'On my way'_ It only took a couple of seconds before he saw her fly over head. She landed next to him. _'What's the matter?'_

'I just…I just don't understand why they hate me' Chris replied and though Ruby had only been speaking for a while, she knew who he was talking about for she had heard him mention his family's behaviour before.

Ruby smiled lightly. _'They don't hate you'_

Chris looked up at her, his eyes rimmed with tears. 'They do. Otherwise they wouldn't act this way' He sniffed before sighing. 'They love Wyatt. Maybe if I could be more like him…'

Ruby shook her head. _'If you were like your brother, you wouldn't have me'._

Chris looked at her confused.

'_Dragons only choose to hatch for a special person. A person who has all the good qualities of a rider; bravery, strength, courage, faith, loyalty. Those are only a few of the amazing things that a rider should posses. Things that __**you**__ posses. I picked you because of the person you are. If you were more like your brother, you wouldn't be that person and I wouldn't have hatched for you'._

Chris smiled. 'So…You hatched because you liked the person I was…even though you didn't really know me'

Ruby nodded. _'I sensed what type of person you were and I knew that you would be the right choice. I love you Chris. That is never going to change'._

Chris grinned. 'I love you too. So much'. He curled up against her side and closed his eyes. He felt so much better after talking to Ruby. She gave him the comfort he really needed. The comfort of a mother he never had.

Chris woke when he felt someone shaking his shoulders, not roughly, but more of a waking gesture.

He opened his eyes and blinked at the blurred picture. A couple of seconds later, it cleared up and he saw Mist bend in front of him. She brushed the hair from his forehead and smiled.

'Hey Mist' Chris greeted. 'What's up?'

'Freyja wants to see you'

Chris frowned. 'What about?'

'She says someone's here to see you'. Mist replied.

Chris frowned before following her with Ruby. Who could it be? It wasn't as if anyone knew he was here.

They walked all the way to the main cave where Chris saw Freyja talking to a boy with blonde hair.

'Wait here' Chris said to Ruby before moving deeper inside the cave.

'You wanted to see me Freyja' Chris said as he approached the head Valkyrie.

Freyja nodded. 'This is Eragon' She gestured to the blonde boy. 'He's here for you'

Chris nodded and turned to Eragon. 'What about'.

'Your dragon' Eragon replied, startling Chris.

Chris turned to look at Freyja.

Eragon laughed. 'No. I know because I too am a dragon rider' He removed the glove from his right hand and showed Chris his Gedway Ignasia.

Chris smiled. He actually hadn't thought about meeting other riders. 'Do you wanna…' He gestured outside.

Eragon nodded and turned to Freyja. 'Thank you'

Freyja nodded and smiled. 'Be careful'

'We will' Chris replied, walking out with Eragon.

When they emerged from the cave, Ruby was waiting for him.

'_Who's this?'_ Ruby asked, looking at Eragon.

'Eragon' Chris replied. 'He's a rider too'.

'_hmm…I wonder where his dragon is'._ Ruby wondered.

'She's around' Eragon replied, startling the other two. 'Sorry, you obviously don't know. Riders can communicate with other dragons and vice versa. Some species such as elves are able to communicate with them as well. Saphira's around here somewhere, but I'll introduce you to her later'.

Chris nodded contently. 'Why are you here?'

Eragon chuckled. 'I am here for you'. He paused. 'We are two of the last riders in existence and probably the only good ones. I am here to take you to alagesia for the Varden need your help in defeating Galbatorix'.

Chris looked confused. 'Alagesia? Varden? Galbatorix?'

Eragon chuckled again. 'Sorry. Alagesia is the world in which I live. Galbatorix is an evil king who, with his dragon Shruikan, rules Alagesia with a dark hand. He has killed many dragons merely because when his original dragon died, he was refused for a replacement. The Varden are a group dedicated to stopping him'.

Chris nodded. 'So as a rider, I'm supposed to help these…Varden?'

Eragon shook his head. 'No. If you wanted, you could simply live in ignorance. But, we would prefer it if you would help us'.

Chris' eyebrows furrowed. 'Could I think about it?'

Eragon nodded. 'Of course. But please be quick, we need to know if you are with us'.

Chris nodded. 'I'll return soon'

Eragon smiled. 'I'll be waiting'.

Chris returned the smile before walking into the woods with Ruby. 'What do you think?' He asked her.

'_I think he means well. If we are needed, we should help. It would also be a great chance to learn more about your heritage'._ She replied.

Chris nodded. 'It would be a great experience. But…my family'

Ruby sighed. _'Go and see them. Maybe it'll help you make up your mind'._

Chris smiled at her and gave her a hug. 'Thanks. Be back soon'. And he disappeared in a flurry or orbs.

* * *

When he arrived at the manor, he was met with a large ruckus going on downstairs, shouts emanating from the living room.

'**I don't get what's going on with you Piper! Why do you treat him like he's invisible?!'** He heard Paige yell and he automatically knew they were talking about him. Sighing quietly, he stood on the stairs and listened to what they were saying.

'**I don't!'** Piper yelled back toward her youngest sister.

'**Then how come he spends most of his time in his room and when he's not there, he's out?! And you don't even notice! Do you not care!?'**

'**I…I…'**

'**Do you really not care about your son!?'**

What followed was silence, and it brought tears to Chris' eyes. Then it was true. She really didn't care about him.

Something inside of Chris snapped.

That was it!

He wasn't putting up with it anymore!

If they didn't care about him, fine! There was a whole world who apparently needed him!

If they didn't, then who cares!

It was then, that Chris realised what he had to do.

He quickly moved into his room and stuffed some his most treasured possessions into his satchel, before writing a note for his family. When he was done, he placed it on his bed and orbed out.

* * *

As soon as he reached Valhalla, Chris went to find Eragon. It didn't take him long.

He saw him in a clearing with Ruby and a blue dragon who he guessed was Saphira.

As he walked up, Eragon turned to him. 'Have you decided'.

Chris nodded. 'Let's do it'.

**Hope you like it! I know it's been a while, but it's because I have lots of homework, and I'm trying to make the chapters long. Hope that's ok!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Holls!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Destiny Awaits.**_

_**Charmed X Eragon.**_

_**Summary: Chris was never treated fairly by his family. Wyatt was the golden child who everyone loved. He was just the second child. When an adventure comes his way, Chris is determined to take it and get away from his life. But will he be ready for the dangers in store?**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Eragon or Charmed. Hmm, I would like Drew Fuller though...Hehe!**_

_**AN: **__**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! Wow! Hope you don't mind but I've changed one little thing. The Varden are back in Farthen'dur. Hope that's ok!**_

_**Chapter **__**Three.**_

_As soon as he reached Valhalla, Chris went to find Eragon. It didn__'__t take him long._

_He saw him in a clearing with Ruby and a blue dragon who he guessed was Saphira._

_As he walked up, Eragon turned to him. __'__Have you decided__'__._

_Chris nodded. __'__Let__'__s do it__'__._

Eragon grinned. 'Good'. He gestured to the blue dragon next to him. 'This is Saphira'.

'_Hello'_ The strange voice in his head scared Chris slightly, for he was only used to having Ruby's voice in his head.

Chris smiled at Saphira. 'Hello'. He looked up at her and then to Ruby. Saphira was a lot bigger than Ruby, presumably because she was older. Her scales were also extremely shiny, just like Ruby's and her eyes sparkled with the sun's light. As he looked up at the two of them, he had to marvel at their beauty. Dragons were truly wonderful.

'Have you got everything?' Eragon asked, breaking him from his gaze.

Chris nodded and tugged at his satchel. 'Everything I should need'.

Eragon frowned. 'No weapon?'

Chris grinned and conjured an energy ball in his hand. 'Don't need any'.

'A magician?' Eragon seemed amazed. 'That's never happened before…either way, it will cut out some training, but you'll still need to learn the ancient language and how to use it's spells'.

'Really?' Chris asked, he was sure he knew enough spells.

Eragon nodded. 'But we'll deal with that further on. For now, we need to get going. Saddle up'

Chris smiled as he mounted Ruby. He grinned at Eragon before they took off, gliding into the air.

Chris laughed and held his arms out. Finally he felt free. Finally, he was free from the bonds that held him down.

Finally, he could be himself.

He looked over at Eragon who seemed to be deep in thought.

'I wonder what he's thinking about' Chris wondered.

'_who knows' . _Ruby replied. _'How are you feeling?'_

'I'm not sure' Chris replied sighing. 'I'm glad I've left because I no longer have to be in my brother's shadow…but…I will miss them. They're still my family'

'_It will get better…for now, relax. I will wake you when we reach our destination'._

Chris nodded, once again wrapping his arms around her neck and falling into a deep slumber.

'I don't get what's going on with you Piper! Why do you treat him like he's invisible?!' Paige yelled.

'I don't!' Piper yelled back toward her youngest sister.

'Then how come he spends most of his time in his room and when he's not there, he's out?! And you don't even notice! Do you not care!?' Paige was getting so sick of her sister's excuses, that she needed a proper answer. She needed to know why Chris was being treated so badly.

'I…I…'. Piper stuttered, seemingly unable to form a coherent answer.

'Do you really not care about your son!?**'**

And then, Piper did something Paige didn't expect. She cried.

'Of course I do' Piper blubbed. 'I love him so much! I don't know why I act the way I do…I just…I miss him! And I love him so much it hurts!'

Paige looked confused. 'What are you talking about?'

Piper sniffed and wiped away her tears. 'You know…you know when Chris went back to the future…well…'

Paige understood her sister's hesitance. She's always been reluctant to talk about future Chris. Paige had always assumed it was because she missed him, but there was obviously something more going on.

'…That day when we went to the future after him, you stayed with Wyatt, and…' She sighed. 'Paige. Chris didn't…he didn't stay in the future…he…he…' Piper didn't have to carry on for Paige to know what she was talking about.

'How?' She asked, tears building in her eyes.

Piper sniffed and wiped a few of her tears away before starting her story. 'We were battling. Wyatt had told him it was Gideon who turned him. Chris was determined to get us back, so we could get Gideon. He…gave himself for us. He said, that he had to, that we had to save Wyatt'.

'_Come on!' Leo yelled, guiding Phoebe and Piper toward the portal._

_Suddenly, a black mass drifted over them and they looked up to see Galbatorix and Shruikan hovered above them. They went to move, but Shruikan's eyes followed them._

_Chris looked over from where he was perched on Ruby's back. 'Mom! Dad!' His eyes moved over to the dark dragon and it's rider, before shifting over to his own dragon. Ruby's eyes met his and they seemed to be in some sort of invisible consent. Piper caught this._

'_Chris, no!' She yelled, hoping she was wrong and they weren't planning what she thought they were._

_Chris smiled lightly. 'It's ok Mom'_

'_Chris, please' Leo begged. He too had now caught on._

'_I have to. You have to save Wyatt' With that, Chris turned Ruby toward Shruikan and charged forward. His last words were 'GO!' before they clashed, a twisted mass of red and black._

_Just as Piper was about to go through the portal, she saw the mass dissipate, 4 figures falling to the floor. She spotted her son fall hard on the floor, wound and scars covering his body. He looked over at her and Piper could make out the words 'I love you' before his eyes closed and his chest stopped moving._

'I blame myself. He's my son. I should have protected him' Piper finished, the tears flowing faster.

'Then why aren't you like that with Chris now?' Paige asked, confused.

'Because…because I'm too afraid of loosing him again' Piper replied and Paige sighed.

'Let's go to bed, ok? We'll sort it out in the morning'

Piper nodded and the two sisters' made their way upstairs, each to their separate rooms.

Piper was just about to get into bed when Paige came running back in.

'Maybe you already have' She said, making Piper's stomach clench.

'What do you mean?'

'He's gone' Paige said, handing Piper a small note. 'He's gone'.

Piper's hand shook with fear as she unfolded the note. Gone? Gone as in what?

**Mom, Dad, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe and Wyatt.**

**I hope you can forgive me for leaving, but I'm tired…**

**I'm tired of standing in Wyatt's shadow…**

**Never being good enough…**

**Being hated by my own family. Well, most of them.**

**Aunt Paige, Wyatt, thank you for being there for me, even when the others weren't.**

**When they forgot my birthday, you always remembered.**

**(I'll always remember the 15****th**** birthday in the park!)**

**When they left me alone, you always came and cared for me.**

**Thank you.**

**I don't know what I did to deserve your hate.**

**I don't know why you never cared.**

**I don't know why I can't be as good as Wyatt.**

**But I'm sick of don't knows.**

**I'm sick of feeling alone.**

**I'm sick of being hated.**

**I hope you can forgive me for leaving, but I've found someone who actually needs me.**

**It's pretty crazy actually.**

**You see, I have a dragon. Her name's Ruby actually.**

**See, pretty crazy, huh?**

**Anyway, there's this place called Alagesia who needs me to help them. To defeat some evil king called Galbatorix and his evil dragon.**

**I bet your thinking I'm crazy…if you haven't already chucked this note in the bin…**

**Anyway, I just thought you should know.**

**Don't try and find me though (As if you would anyway), I'm not coming back.**

**I'll always love you, but I can't stay, I'm sorry.**

**Love, Chris.**

'No' Piper said, looking into the tear stained face of her sister. 'It's happening again. I'm gonna loose him!'

Paige sighed. 'You already have'.

When Chris woke, he found himself surrounded by a vast expand of mountains. With dragon vision, he could see small towns in the crooks of the mountains. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

'Where are we?' He asked Ruby.

'_We entered the portal to Alagesia about an hour ago, but I'm not sure where exactly we are. I'll ask Saphira'._ Ruby replied. She was quiet for a few minutes before speaking again. _'We are flying over some mountains called the spine. The town below us is called Kuasta. Eragon says we will be flying till the early morning. He doesn't want to stop until we get to the Hadarac desert. He says it's not safe'._

Chris nodded. 'That's fine' He yawned. 'How are you?'

Ruby smiled. _'I'm fine, thank you. And you?'_

A laugh escaped Chris' lips. 'I'm alright, I guess'.

'_Still thinking about them?'_

Chris nodded and sighed. 'I can't help it. I still love them'.

'_I understand. But you shouldn't dwell on your decision. If anything, they drove you away by acting like they did. Besides, you need to concentrate on what you're doing now. You're no good to the Varden if you're distracted'._

Chris smiled and hugged her round her neck. 'Thanks. You always know the right thing to say'.

Ruby laughed. _'Well, us dragons are very smart'._

Chris too laughed 'That you are'.

She was then quiet before speaking. _'Eragon says that it will be quite a while before we rest, so you might as well sleep. He says to sleep lightly though, as there is a chance that we might run into trouble'._

Chris nodded. 'I'm always a light sleeper'.

'_Then rest'_ Ruby said and Chris fell into a peaceful sleep.

It was not as light as it had last been, when Chris next woke. The mountains in front of them were tinted orange from the rising sun and the sky was a beautiful red. A vast desert stood next to them it's length seemingly stretched beyond the horizon.

Chris yawned and stretched his limbs, his eyes still caught on the beautiful scenery.

'_Lovely, isn't it?'_ Ruby said and Chris had to agree. 'It is'.

'_Have a nice sleep?'_ She asked.

Chris nodded. 'Are you not tired?'

Ruby too nodded. _'Saphira says we will be stopping soon'._

'Good' Chris replied. 'I am rather hungry'.

Ruby laughed. _'I aswell'._

It was only half an hour more until they stopped at the edge of the mountains, covered from view.

'What are they called, the mountains?' Chris asked Eragon as they ate.

Eragon swallowed his mouthful before speaking. 'These are the Beor Mountains that sit parallel to the Hadarac desert'.

Chris nodded and paused before speaking again, unsure if his question wasn't too forward. 'Where do you come from?'

Eragon seemed to wince and Chris suddenly regretted his curiosity. 'I'm sorry…' He started, but Eragon held up his hand.

'It's fine' He said. 'I come from a place called Carvahall. It's a small town that sits in Palancar valley, north of the spine. The forest in the spine is where I found Saphira. But Urgals came and attacked my home, killing my uncle. I originally started on this path for revenge, but now I do if for the freedom of Alagesia'.

Chris nodded. 'I'm sorry if I…'

Eragon cut him off once more. 'It is fine Chris' He took a deep breath before continuing. 'And what about you. I only know that you do not come from Alagesia. That and your egg was the last one Galbatorix possessed, for the Varden stole it and cast a spell to send it to it's rightful rider'.

'So that was…' Chris trailed off in understanding. 'Sorry. I lived in San Francisco, California with my parents, aunts and brother for all my life. But my parents never treated me right, nor one of my aunts. And though I love my brother and other aunt, I could not pass this up. I have waited for a long time to have something for me, to no longer be in my brothers shadow. Now I have it'.

'I too am sorry' Eragon said and Chris nodded before they sat in silence.

'Maybe we should concentrate on something else?' Chris suggested.

Eragon nodded. 'We shall start your training, as Galbatorix knows where the Varden are and so we may run into Urgals'.

Chris frowned. 'Urgals?'

Eragon let out a small chuckle. 'Evil creatures that serve Galbatorix. They are not the worst however, so be fortunate that they are all he can spare'.

Chris nodded. 'Where to we begin?'

Eragon walked over to his bag and pulled out two swords. One was very beautiful, it's blade a metallic blue, it's handle gold and embedded with sapphires. 

The other was merely a plain sword.

Eragon turned and handed him the plain sword. He smiled and gestured to the sword he was currently holding. 'It was made for me by the elves of Ellesmera. Do not fret. The sword you are holding is merely for training'.

Chris grinned as he thought of something. 'No fret' He said, placing the sword down. He closed his eyes and in a flash of gold light, a silver and gold sword appeared in his hands. 'From the Valkyries' He explained with a chuckle.

Eragon too chuckled. 'It'll do for now. A riders sword normally matches his dragon'.

Chris then realised why Eragon's sword had a blue blade.

'Right' Eragon said. 'First, learn how to block your blade. However, this is only used for training. Could still break a bone though'.

Chris laughed. 'Ok, how?'

'Watch' Eragon said and he closed his eyes, placing a finger on the two edges of the blade. 'Geuloth du knifr!' A red spark jumped between his fingers and as it did, he moved his fingers down the edge of the blade. Eragon opened his eyes a placed the sword on his palm before moving it downward as if to cut the flesh. He was unharmed.

Chris looked in shock. He hadn't expected that.

'Try it'. Eragon said to him.

Chris concentrated and preformed the same procedure. He did it on the first try.

Eragon nodded, impressed. 'Very good'.

Chris smiled. 'It's probably just because I've used magic most of my life'.

Eragon nodded again. 'Probably. It will make some of the training easier. Now, hold up your sword and get ready'.

Chris did as Eragon said and they began.

Eragon quickly lunged at Chris but Chris easily parried it. Eragon seemed to be quicker than Chris, giving Chris some nasty welts, but Chris was also very skilled and so he too gave Eragon some nasty welts.

They finished after about an hour, their body covered in welts and dried blood.

"You did well" Eragon said as he took a swig of mead before passing it to Chris.

"Thanks. I've been training for a while" Chris replied before sniffing the strange substance. He took a small sip and smiled as his throat warmed. He took one more sip before passing it back.

"It shows". Eragon smiled. "You'll make a great rider".

Chris smiled back. "Thank you"

They sat in silence for a moment before Eragon stood. "We must get going now for we don't want to alert anyone to our presence. Besides, I'd rather us be in the safety of the Varden".

Chris nodded. "Sounds good" And they both called out for their dragons who arrived after a few seconds.

'Where did you go?" Chris asked.

Ruby smiled. _'We went hunting'_

Chris too smiled. 'How was it?'

'_Exhilarating'. _Ruby replied.

Chris smiled. 'I'm glad you enjoyed it' He paused. 'Ready to go'.

Ruby nodded. _'I'm exited to meet the Varden'._

'As am I' Chris replied as he climbed onto her.

With a flap of her wings, they rose into the air behind Saphira and the four took flight, heading further into the mountains and closer to the Varden.

'But also slightly nervous' Chris said to himself, sighing as they flew, the sound drowned out by the rushing wind.

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Destiny Awaits.**

**Charmed X Eragon.**

**Summary: Chris was never treated fairly by his family. Wyatt was the golden child who everyone loved. He was just the second child. When an adventure comes his way, Chris is determined to take it and get away from his life. But will he be ready for the dangers in store?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Eragon or Charmed. Hmm, I would like Drew Fuller though...Hehe!**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story! Sorry for the late update, I've been mega busy with homework, but it's pretty much done now! Yay! Here's the update! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Four**

As the wind blew through his hair and cooled his body, Chris smiled. He'd had a chat with Eragon about the Varden a few hours before and was now feeling very optimistic about meeting them.

As they flew through the cragged gap in between two sides of the mountains, Chris smiled. Soon he'd have a new home and a new life.

It Didn't take them long to find the waterfall hidden in the Beors and Eragon quickly said the password as he dismounted Saphira.

The rocks moved and a few warriors came out, speaking to Eragon before turning to Chris. The lead one spoke. "We honour your presence here Shurtugal and Skulblacka"

"We are honoured to be here" Chris replied. "Our services are yours"

The soldiers nodded as Chris dismounted Ruby and they were led through the waterfall.

Nasuada and Jormundor met them. "We hope your trip was safe" Nasuada said to them.

"It was" Eragon replied. "Lady Nasuada, Jormundor, these are Chris and Ruby" He gestured to them.

"We are pleased to meet you". Chris said speaking for himself and Ruby.

"And we you" Nasuada replied. "We will show you to your rooms so that you can rest. Then feel free to look around Farthen'dur"

"We would appreciate that, thank you" Chris replied.

Jormundor spoke. "Your dragon will be taken to the dragon hold where she will have plenty room where as you will have a room in the main quarters".

"Thank you" Chris replied. Even though he didn't really want to be separated from Ruby, he agreed to their hospitality.

They led him to down a few hallways and to a large wooden door. When opened, it revealed a large room with couches, chairs and a roaring fire among other things.

"Call if you need anything" And they left to show Ruby her new home.

Ruby's mind touched his as she retreated down the hallway. _'Stay safe little one'._

'And you' Chris replied, smiling until she was out of view before frowning. Once again, he felt alone.

Sighing, he sat down on one of the large red chairs and took the dragon book out from his backpack and began reading it.

It was a couple of hours later when he put the book down. He smiled. Now he knew much more about the history of dragons and it had taken his mind away from his family and the loneliness he'd felt before. He sighed as it came back, but quickly smiled again. Maybe he'd go and look around Farthen'dur. Deciding that that was what he was gonna do, Chris exited the chambers.

Chris grinned as he made his way around the city. It was beautiful. Gold towers stood everywhere giving the city a tinted hue and making it look like a royal palace.

People walked around smiling at him, saying hello and words of praise and Chris loved the feeling. The feeling that people actually cared about who he was. That he was now someone.

Chris smiled as he continued to explore. He loved the energy that surrounded him.

He continued to walk until he reached the main part of Farthen'dur where the dragon hold was and began to traverse the stairs on the outside of the tower.

As he got half way up, he decided to take a rest. Sitting on one of the steps, he wiped the sweat off his brow when a cat bounded up to him. It's large eyes looked at him before it bounded off again. Forgetting his idea to see Ruby, he followed the cat to a room inside the tower.

A woman was standing there, her eyes boring into Chris'.

She spoke with a dull but scary tone. "You're future is bleak, they will return into your life when you least expect it. A dire choice for you indeed. In the end, you will lose, one or the other".

Chris frowned. "What do you mean?" But the woman merely turned her back to him and closed the door, leaving Chris confused.

And then he thought. 'They? Demons? A dire choice? Loose one?' His mind went into overdrive.

All thoughts of visiting Ruby left his mind and he immediately raced back to his room, seeking sleep, seeking to rid his thoughts of the woman's strange message.

_Blood. Everywhere. A dark shape flew above. A black dragon. Beside it, a red one. He couldn't tell who the riders were. Just knew they were obviously on the same side._

_They were stood on a cliff side. They being himself and Ruby, beside them, were Eragon and Saphira._

_He and Eragon quickly mounted their dragons and took off, the battle commencing._

_Screams echoes throughout, mostly from the floor where men, elves, witches and dwarves all fought together with urgals, demons and other creatures._

_Feeling a sharp pain in his side, he gasped, his hand coming away slick with blood. Ruby's voice penetrated his mind, asking his condition. He told her not to worry, that he'd be ok and to continue fighting._

_Another voice called out to him. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't tell who it was. Telling him to come back. Come back where?_

_**Flash**_

_A woman's body lay on the ground. Once again, he couldn't tell who it was, but he felt himself crying, shaking her, asking her to wake though he knew she was dead._

_**Flash**_

_Ruby lay on the ground, blood pooling beneath her. He felt her pain rack through his body and then no more. She stopped breathing and Chris lay over her body, tears pouring down his face._

Chris woke with a start, his gasp resounding throughout the room. Moving his shaking hand up to his forehead, he wiped the sweat away before slowly turning to the clock beside his bed.

_1:52am_

Chris sighed to himself. That nightmare was going to keep him up. He'd never get to sleep now.

Suddenly, he heard Ruby's tired but worried voice in his head. _'Chris? Are you ok?'_

Chris nodded though he knew Ruby wouldn't see it. 'Just a nightmare' His voice wavered. 'Can…I…'

'_I'd be insulted if you didn't' _Ruby replied, a chuckle in her voice.

Chris smiled. 'Thanks' and he quickly headed over to the dragon hold where Ruby was waiting for him, her wing already open.

They smiled and she wrapped her wings around him in comfort. He snuggled up to the warmth of her stomach and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

When he woke the next morning, he saw that Ruby was up and speaking to Saphira who's head was poked through the cavern, Eragon by her side. Ruby's head turned to look at him as he yawned and she gave him a dragony smile. _'Morning'_

'Morning to you too' He replied before saying his greeting to Eragon and Saphira, who repeated the gesture.

"Come on" Eragon said, moving out of the cavern. "There's someone I want you to meet".

Chris nodded and quickly dressed before following him.

They walked down the tower for about 10 minutes before they reached a large oak door. Eragon knocked twice and they heard 'Enter' before he opened the door.

A young brunette woman stood at the window and by her pointed ears, Chris could tell she was an elf.

"Chris, this is Princess Arya. Princess Arya, Chris". Eragon introduced.

"It is an honor" Chris said and started the formal greeting that Saphira had taught him and Ruby on their journey. Ruby mimicked his actions. "Atra du evarinya ono varda"

"Atra esterni ono thelduin" Arya replied and seemed pleased that he knew the greeting. Then she turned serious. "We understand that you are new to our world and are slightly confused as to what is going on, but you need understand that you have an important role here in Alagesia and to do that fully, you need the proper training" Chris nodded and Arya continued. "Normally, we would have you train in Ellesmera, the elven city, but due to the battle with Galbatorix drawing ever closer, we cannot risk being tracked and so you will be training with Eragon here".

Chris nodded and looked toward Ruby, the same question burning in their minds. "When do we begin?" He asked.

"As soon as possible" Arya replied.

Chris grinned.

It didn't take them long to reach the sparring field and they immediately summoned and blocked their bladed before taking their positions.

"Ready?" Eragon asked.

Chris nodded and they began.

As Chris got into the role of a dragon rider, he found himself getting stronger and so he was now able to parry almost all of Eragon's blows and deliver some pretty powerful ones himself.

After an hour they stopped for a break.

"You're getting much better" Eragon praised as they ate a snack.

"Thanks" Chris replied. "I do feel much stronger"

"You will" Eragon said, smiling. "It's part of being a Dragon Rider. Not only are you strengthened, but by having a strong rider, your dragon is strengthened too".

Chris nodded. "It sounds like there is still much I need to know about this world". Eragon nodded in agreement.

'_That and much more to see' _Ruby said to which Chris heartily agreed.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Holls!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Destiny Awaits.**

**Charmed X Eragon.**

**Summary: Chris was never treated fairly by his family. Wyatt was the golden child who everyone loved. He was just the second child. When an adventure comes his way, Chris is determined to take it and get away from his life. But will he be ready for the dangers in store?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Eragon or Charmed. Hmm, I would like Drew Fuller though...Hehe!**

**AN: Ok, here's the next chappie. However, I need to make an announcement. (Clears throat) I have changed the previous chapter ever so slightly. I was going to have Chris train with Eragon for a bit and then go to the elves, but I have major writers block on that idea, so I'm having him go straight to the elves. Sorry!**

**Chapter Five**

_Later that night, when Chris and Ruby were looking out at the night sky, the stars glimmering above them, Chris said. __"__I wish we could have seen more__"__._

"_**I believe we will see much more in Ellesmera**__**"**____Ruby replied to which Chris heartily agreed._

Chris yawned as he woke and crawled out from under Ruby's wing. Wincing as his eyes adjusted to the light, he stretched his arms and legs before walking into the archway, looking out into Farthen'dur.

"_Morning"_ Ruby said, yawning herself before standing.

"Morning" Chris replied, turning to her with a smile. "Ready for our trip?"

"Trip?" Ruby scoffed, a puff of smoke rising from her nostrils. "More like the start of an adventure!"

Chris could feel the excitement radiating from her in waves and barely made it out of the way as she ran to the entrance, her wings flapping as she rose into the air. Her scales glimmered in the light casting a red glow over Farthen'dur. She circled once before landing again with a grin.

Chris too grinned. "You're right!" Moving to the to the opposite side of the wall, he picked up his sword from where he had placed it and strapped it onto his belt before moving back and climbing onto Ruby. "Ready for breakfast?"

Ruby snapped her jaws and licked her lips hungrily as her response.

Chris laughed. "Let's go".

She turned round so she was facing Farthen'dur and jumped, angling herself toward the ground. She let them fall for a few seconds before flapping her wings, creating an up draught that allowed them to glide through the air until they reached the space outside the food tent. Landing with a thump, Chris dismounted her and they entered the large hall where they found Eragon and Arya waiting for them.

They smiled as they entered and they sat with a 'Good morning' to both of them, who replied the gesture.

"So Chris, you feeling exited?" Eragon asked him.

Chris gave a hesitant nod. "Yeah. Kinda nervous though".

Eragon smiled and gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "You'll be fine".

Chris returned the smile. "Thanks"

Arya too smiled at him. "You have nothing to be worried about Chris".

"Thank you"

After eating, Chris bid goodbye to the two and after agreeing to meet Arya and Eragon at the west gate in an hour, Chris and Ruby returned to their quarters.

Ruby decided to go for a quick fly to stretch her wings and while she did, Chris took a wash and brushed his hair before donning his new tunic, provided by the Varden.

And after making sure that he had all the essentials in his pack, Chris made his way to the west gate.

As he and Ruby made their way to the meeting point, Ruby's wings pounding the air. Chris gave a hearty laugh and held his arms out, enjoying the cool wind blowing on his face.

"At least we'll get to fly more" Chris said and Ruby hummed in agreement.

"I will enjoy that" She replied.

Chris smiled and hugged her neck. "Me too. I love spending time with you. I hated it when I had to leave you in Valhalla, but I had no other choice".

Ruby nodded. "We shall hardly be apart now".

"I cannot argue with that" Chris replied as they descended.

Approaching the gate, Chris made out 9 figures, more dark shadows to their right, which Chris guessed were horses.

As they got closer, Chris was proved right. Eragon and Arya stood with 7 others, horses and packs nearby.

They landed and Arya approached as Chris dismounted.

"Chris. Ruby. I would like you to meet Kona, Ria, Lea, Daria, Aldan, Sean and Fira".

Chris smiled at them and made his acquaintances.

Kona was the most extravagant of the 7. Elven ears rose above his long blonde hair. Green eyes stared at him and Chris felt as if they were boring into his soul.

Ria and Lea, twins, were human, but their hair was bright red, to match their eyes and the outfit they both wore.

Daria, Aldan and Sean looked quite normal. Blonde hair with blue eyes, brown hair with blue eyes and brown hair with brown eyes.

Fira, however, looked quite unusual to Chris. Black hair donned his head, red streaks in it. His eyes were a dark midnight blue, silver pupils flashing. His hair grew down his face, like extra long sideburns, flaring out onto his cheeks and neck.

His features made him look wolf like.

"Kona and Fira will teach you while you are on your journey and the others are here for your safety" Arya continued.

"Are you and Eragon staying here then?" Chris asked.

Eragon nodded. "I have to protect the Varden from threat, as does Arya".

Chris nodded before contacting Ruby. "You ready?"

Ruby grinned. "I'm always ready".

Chris smiled at the others. "Alright. Let's go".

The others returned his smile and Kona spoke, bringing a black horse over with a knick. "This is Droas. He is a loyal, brave steed and will help you when you cannot use your dragon".

Chris gave a curt nod. "It would be my pleasure to use him". He replied politely, even though he could feel rage building up inside of Ruby.

"Stay calm" Chris warned her.

"I will try" Came the reply.

Droas nickered and Chris placed a warm, comforting hand on his muzzle, calming him.

"Let us go" Aldan said, readying his steed.

Chris nodded and mounted Droas, assuming that he would need the horse for the first part of the journey.

Eragon and Arya, in turn, bid Chris and Ruby goodbye and wished them luck and safety before leaving. A few minutes later, the horses started into a gallop; Ruby flying overhead, her scales glistening in the sunlight, illuminating the horses and their riders in a beautiful glow.

"Where are we heading?" Chris asked after a while.

Ria turned and smiled. "We are heading up the Az Ragni, to Hedarth".

Chris said his thanks before starting a conversation with Ruby.

"Are you ok?" He noticed her tenseness.

"Fine" Came one word in a hard voice.

"Ruby?"

A sigh. "Is it that bad that I feel jealous?"

Chris' eyes burrowed in confusion. "Of Droas?"

"Not just the horse" Ruby replied. "I feel so alone. I may have Saphira, but when it comes to the future of our race…"

Chris nodded in understanding. "You have me" He said jokingly.

She smiled before a long laugh, smoke pluming from her nostrils. "I do"

Looking around at the vast mountain scenery, Chris himself sighed. "How long do you think we'll have to wait before we can fly?"

She seemed deep in thought. "Maybe 'til we reach the plains. There may be dangers around here that we do not know of".

Chris smiled. "They'd be no match for you".

"No they wouldn't" She gave a toothy grin.

"I'm so glad I'm not alone in this" Chris said.

"As am I" Ruby replied.

"I am the sun and you are the moon" Chris laughed.

Ruby chuckled. "Maybe you should leave the poetry to someone else".

Chris nodded, a large grin plastered on his face. "Yeah".

Ruby flew lower, gliding a few feet over Chris and Droas, the draft causing Chris' hair to blow into his eyes and she laughed in amusement.

Chris smiled. "Ha ha"

About 3 hours later, they all stopped for food and rest.

Chris yawned as he swallowed another bite of meat before rubbing his sore calves. He really wasn't used to riding a horse.

Taking a bite of sourdough bread, he turned, smiling at Ruby as she devoured another deer.

She was hidden by the darkness of the mountains, lying on the riverbed where she occasionally took drinks from the large river.

They were now at the mouth of the mountains, 3 days away from Hedarth if they rarely stopped and when they did it wasn't for long.

Turning, he looked at the rest of their group. Most of them sat together, merely eating with the occasional word.

However, Fira sat by the edge of some trees, a small flute like object in his hands, music illuminating the night.

Smiling, Chris made his way over. "You play well".

"Thank you Argetlam" Fira replied, eyes shining. "I am trying to contact my brethren"

"Brethren?" Chris asked, confused.

Fira grinned, long sharp teeth shown. "The wolves. Elves can, with a lot of magic, change their looks to that of any living being, animal or plant".

Chris nodded in awe. "Are there others like you?"

"Wolf elves? No. But there are other elves who have changed their looks".

"Seems like there is definitely a lot more I need to know about this world and It's races".

Fira nodded and looked to the others who were packing up. "It seems we must go. But if you ever have any questions, please ask".

Chris nodded and smiled. "I will. Thank you"

Getting up, they both made their way to the others and packed their belongings.

"How long are we travelling now?" Chris asked.

Sean smiled. "About 5 hours before stopping for sleep".

Chris nodded. "Thank you".

For the next part of the journey, Chris was allowed to fly on Ruby and so Droas was led along by Kona.

Time seemed to fly by as the wind rushed through Chris' clothes and the movement made him forget everything else and soon they stopped for the night, pitching their tents in the cover of the trees.

However, while the others were sleeping, Chris did not. He spent the night practicing his blocks, blows, spells and manoeuvres.

A few hours into their stop, Ruby woke and looked at him in confusion.

"Little one" She yawned. "What are you doing up?"

Chris continued to work as he sighed. "Can't sleep"

"Or won't sleep" Ruby said with a raised eyebrow. "What's up?"

"I have to impress them" Chris replied.

"The elves? Why?"

"I was never good enough for my family" Tears fell from his eyes. "They never cared about what I did. I need to prepare"

Ruby shook her head and nudged his tent. "Sleep. Everything will be fine, I promise".

"Promise?" Chris whispered, only entering his tent when she nodded.

Placing his sword next to the sleeping bag and entering it, Chris fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Yay! I finally got my muse back! No more writers block! Woop!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review and I'll update soon!**

**Holls!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Destiny Awaits.**

**Summery: Chris was never treated fairly by his family. Wyatt was the golden child who everyone loved. He was just the second child. When an adventure comes his way, Chris is determined to take it and get away from his life. But will he be ready for the dangers in store?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Eragon or Charmed. Hmm, I would like Drew Fuller though...Hehe!**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the mega late update! I've been really busy with Christmas, coursework and revision. Sorry! But I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6**

Light poured through the crack in the tent and Chris woke, looking outside with blurry eyes.

Ruby lay, curled around his tent, her head resting protectively at the front, and he vaguely remembered his outburst the previous night.

Yawning, he crawled from the tent and stood, letting the sunlight bathe on him, awakening his senses from the darkness of night.

Looking around the camp, Chris noticed that no-one was up; the sun not fully risen over the plain.

The fatigue now washed away, Chris decided to take a look around the area.

The luscious green trees blew in the wind, scattering leaves and all sorts of berries and nuts to the ground.

Walking down a path that led him through a forest of trees, Chris soon found a nice empty area where he lay, gazing up at the sky with a dreamy look.

Many thoughts ran through his mind, the most prominent one being the topic of last nights discussion.

His family.

He really missed them. He wondered if they missed him too.

'Probably not' He thought with a sigh. 'They never cared, it was always Wyatt'

Wyatt.

His brother suddenly struck his mind, as did his aunt, and he soon felt extremely guilty for leaving them.

But in the end, he knew he made the right choice.

He was caged when he was there.

A prisoner in his brother's shadow.

He sighed once more and looked to the sky.

But now...now, he was free.

Suddenly a worried and angry voice rang in my head. Ruby. _'Chris! Chris! Where the hell are you!'_

Chris sighed lightly, he was hoping for a bit more time to himself. 'I'm fine Ruby. I just went for a walk'

She still sounded worried. _'We thought you were taken by Galatorix's men! We're all here looking for you!'_

Chris laughed slightly. 'Tell them i'm fine and i'm coming back'

Ruby gave a sigh of relief. _'Ok'_

Sighing once more, Chris stood and made his way back down the path to the camp.

And as soon as he came visible to those in the clearing, he was bombarded by a thousand questions.

"Whoa!" Chris said, mind hurting from the countless voices yelling at him. "Guys, guys. I only went for a walk".

Kona spoke. "We were only worried for your safety young rider"

Chris nodded. "I understand that, and i'm sorry for worrying you all. I didn't sleep very well, I woke and decided to go for a walk to clear my head" He laughed slightly. "I'll leave a note next time".

Fira growled. "No. It will **not** happen again. You are the future of Alagesia and by putting yourself in danger, you are putting Alagesia in danger".

Rage built up inside of Chris. He knew he was important to Alagesia, but he had personal things that he needed to deal with aswell. Ruby ushered him to calm down, but he couldn't help himself. Fira had made him really angry.

"Well, i'm sorry if I have my own things to deal with at the moment!" Chris yelled. "They may not have been the best, but I still have a family who I left behind to come here and to be honest, they are on my mind a lot!" He calmed slightly as tears came to his eyes. "I'm sorry if I feel guilty for leaving them" And with that, he left, retreating to his tent and leaving the others in shock at his outburst.

As soon as he got to his tent, he lay down on the cot and cried. He felt bad enough for leaving his family without the others being on his back about wanting some time alone to deal with it.

Ruby's head poked through the door. _'Chris?'_

"Go away" Chris whispered. He couldn't deal with anyone else at the moment, even Ruby.

_'Chris...'_

"Go away!"

Smoke flew out of her nostrils in a huff and she left, a small tear falling over her scales as she did.

Sighing, Chris cried himself to sleep.

_Chris stood in what looked like a trance. A woman stood next to him._

"_Chris? You ok?" The woman asked him. Elven ears rose above her golden brown locks of hair and blue eyes boring into him._

"_Huh?" He turned to her. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine"._

"_Are you sure? You don't look so good" She said with concern and brushed some of his hair back._

"_Fine" He whispered before looking trance like again. She looked at him full of concern and when he broke out, he looked at her lovingly and touched her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "You're the one"_

"_What?" She seemed confused and suddenly he kissed her. She was shocked for a moment before kissing him back._

_When they broke apart, he whispered. "I love you"._

_She smiled. "I love you too"._

Then there was a flash and his mind turned dark.

_Tears flooded Chris's eyes and he looked coldly at Galbatorix who lay beneath him, a large wound on his side._

"_You killed her" He whispers. "Now you'll pay" And he thrust his sword into Galbatorix's heart, breathing heavily as he removed the sword and stood looking at the corpse._

Chris woke, drenched in sweat.

'So one of them dies anyway' He thought with anger. 'I can only save one of them'

Then in a more happier thought. 'And i'm in love with an elf' He chuckled. 'At least that makes Ellesmere seem more fun'

Suddenly, he felt a wave of sadness hit him. Ruby's sadness.

He sighed. He snapped at her last night with absolutely no reason.

He needed to find her and apologize. He never meant it. He was just angry.

Getting up, he left, contacting Ruby to find her.

"Ruby?" He asked, reaching out the tendrils of his mind.

_'What?!'_ She snapped. Obviously, she was angry with him.

"I'm sorry" He said truthfully and sighed. "I was just angry. I'm sorry. I love you".

He felt her brighten slightly and then suddenly, she was next to him, nuzzling his cheek. _'I forgive you'._

Chris smiled and hugged her. "I love you so much"

_'And I you, little one'._ She grinned. _'Are you ready to go?'_

Chris nodded and they made their way to the others.

"You can ride you're dragon now, until we get to Hedarth" Fira said before riding off. A few of the others flashed him a small smile before they too followed him.

Chris sighed as he mounted Ruby and said. "I think he's angry at me".

She flashed him a small smile as she took off. "Maybe you should apologize when we get to Hedarth"

Chris nodded as the updraft rose them higher. "I will"

And so that's what he did. As soon as they reached Hedarth, Chris put his belongings in his room and made sure Ruby was ok, before going to Fira's room to apologize.

"Fira?" Chris asked as he knocked on the door which immediately opened.

"What do you want, young rider?" Chris could hear the contempt in his voice.

Chris sighed. "I'm sorry".

"For what?" He asked. He wanted Chris to say it, as if it would make the apology better.

"For yelling at you. I understand what you and the others must be going through. Ruled by the king for so long and then hope comes and I just act like I don't care. Trust me. I do. I'm just going through some things myself right now and it's kinda taking away my thoughts and concentration. But, I am sorry. Even if i'm going through things, I shouldn't have taken it out on you when you were just worried".

Fira smiled. "No, you shouldn't. But I shouldn't have been so harsh either. You are right. You are the hope of Alagesia and after being ruled by the king for so long, we don't want anything to happen to you. But you are a person and should be allowed to have your own space when you need it. So, I too, am sorry".

Chris smiled. "Friends?"

"Friends" Fira shook Chris's outstretched hand. "And remember. Friends help each other. If you need me, I am here".

Chris smiled. "Thank you, and the same to you. I better be going, but I'll talk to you later".

Fira nodded with a smile. "I will see you later. Oh..." He paused. "Are you going to the celebration later?"

Chris nodded and grinned. "I wouldn't miss it"

Chris and Fira bid goodbye to each other and Chris went back to his room to rest before the celebration and to talk to Ruby.

_'So you think you'll meet this elf at Ellesmera and fall in love with her and you also worry that she may be in danger?'_

Chris nodded. 'Or that you are the one in danger'

Ruby smiled with a grin. _"I will not be in danger. I am too strong'._

But Chris was too troubled by the dreams. "Don't get too over confident"

Ruby gave him a small smile. _'Everything will be ok. Eventually'_

"How do you know?" Chris asked. "What if everything I have here. Everything I love. Everything that makes my life finally mine. Is taken away from me?"

_'I wouldn't let that happen' _She replied. Her head poked through the window and he hugged her.

"Thanks"

_'No problem, little one. I am always here for you'_

He smiled and she returned the gesture.

A few hours later, Chris and Ruby made their way to the large dining room where the celebration was taking place.

Food was passed 'round and eaten with joy, jokes were told, conversations were had, friends were made, and barrels upon barrels of mead were drunk.

Approximately 6 hours into the celebration, Ruby found Chris and picked him up in her massive jaws. _'We're going'._

"Aww" Chris slurred. "Why?"

_'You're drunk'_ Was her reply.

"Ifine" Chris giggled. "Was havn fn"

Ruby sighed. _'Chris, you drunk way too much. You can't even speak properly'._

"Cn too!"

'Either way. We're going' She said and as soon as they got outside, she flapped her wings, taking them into the air.

_'Why did you drink so much Chris'_

He suddenly spoke serious, as if he hadn't drunk anything. "They hate me. Always have done. Gonna hate me more for leaving".

_'Chris...'_

"Even if I die...they'd still hate me. Why do they hate me? What did I ever do? Was I not cute, smart, strong enough? Was I a mistake?" He asked with a pained voice.

And the pain in his voice hurt Ruby too.

She knew his memories. She could feel all of his pain. She wanted to stop it, but there was nothing she could do.

_'Sleep little one'_ She whispered, sending calming thoughts into his mind. She felt him relax and drift into a dreamless sleep. _'I promise everything will be ok. Soon. I promise'_

Ruby sighed. Always his family. If they hurt him so much, why did he feel so guilty for leaving?

As she heard him mutter cries of despair in his sleep, she felt horrible.

She was supposed to be there for him.

Then how come she could protect him from everything but his family?

Why did she feel so helpless?

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Destiny Awaits.**

**Summery: ****Chris was never treated fairly by his family. Wyatt was the golden child who everyone loved. He was just the second child. When an adventure comes his way, Chris is determined to take it and get away from his life. But will he be ready for the dangers in store?**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. I don't own Eragon or Charmed. Hmm, I would like Drew Fuller though...Hehe!**

**AN: ****Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I'm so late! Been mega busy! Well it's here now! Enjoy!**

**Chapter ****7.**

"_Choose" Galbatorix's voice called out, though Chris couldn't see where exactly he was, just the black mass that hovered above them._

_Shruikan's mouth was open, flames licking the inside of his mouth. Ready to fire. Ready to kill._

"_I...I...I can't" Chris stuttered, there was no way he could choose between them, he loved them both._

"_Then they will both die!__"_

_And the flames erupted, everything turned orange and a pain__filled__ scream echoed through the air._

Chris woke with a start, a cold layer of sweat covering his skin and causing the covers to be wrapped around him in an uncomfortable manner.

Eventually untangling himself from the mess, he stood and left the room to the river, only a few minutes from the city.

He sent a quick message to Ruby as he left and a few minutes later, found himself submerged in cold water.

'Who is she?' Chris wondered about the woman in his dream. He obviously knew her and she had to be special for him to choose between her and Ruby, but who was she?

Sighing, Chris left the question, as it made his head feel worse.

He vaguely remembered drinking way to much last night and realised that was why his head was pounding.

Letting go of all thoughts, he let himself sink into a relaxed state.

Ruby found him there 30 minutes later, and though he no longer felt sweaty and hot, the headache was still raging painfully through his mind.

'Slight headache?' She laughed, trying to cheer the mood, though she knew the truth of his plight.

Chris merely glared at her, causing her to laugh again.

"Come on" She bent low, allowing him to mount her. "This will make you feel better".

With a large flap of her wings, she took off.

Wind rushed past Chris, chilling his body but relieving his headache slightly.

Chris smiled, Ruby always knew how to make him feel better.

Well…almost always. There was nothing she, nor anyone else, could say to make him feel better about his family. To rid himself of the guilt of leaving them.

It hurt; too much. Because even though they never cared, even though part of him was glad to have left, another part believed that he had let them down once again.

And that guilt ate him up every day.

Chris sighed, the dark thoughts ravaging his mind.

"Chris?" The concerned voice of Ruby broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

The fake smile rose. "Fine"

"You don't seem fine" She pressed.

"I'm fine" He snapped, sick of the interrogation.

There was nothing she could do, so why ask?

"Ok then" She relented, not angry about the snap, just confused.

"I'm sorry" Chris then said with a sigh, guilt immediately settling in. Ruby hadn't done anything. "I just really don't wanna talk about it"

She nodded. "You know I'm here for you"

He nodded. "I know".

Silence settled, it's eerie form setting around them just like the clouds.

With a sigh, Ruby took them into land. She knew that the flight would help his headache, but she also hoped he'd talk to her. They were supposed to be one, but it was more like one and a half. Half of him was connected to her, but the other half was tucked away, hidden.

She had a feeling that he was going to wear himself out if he didn't talk to someone.

Sure, he talked when he was drunk, but then, she wasn't really able to help him.

With a loud thud, the ground shaking beneath them, they landed.

Silently, he dismounted her and looked around the scenery, once again deep in thought.

Deep in guilt.

Ruby sighed and was about to say something when Fira approached them.

Chris' mood seemed to brighten slightly, and Ruby knew it was because he didn't expect Fira to ask him questions and prod him to open up.

She sighed, she'd have to talk to him later.

Fira smiled at the two as he approached and then rummaged in his pack, coming out with a book. He handed it to Chris.

"This book contains all the words of the ancient language. It's in chapters. I've also added the common greetings and customs of the elves which I suggest you learn before we reach Ellesmera. However, do not attempt any of the words as spells without consulting myself or Kona".

Chris nodded. "Thank you"

The book was hardback with a blue cover and gold writing. It was beautiful.

Fira smiled. "I must speak with the others about passing Ceris. Enjoy and be careful"

"Thank you" Chris said once more as he waved goodbye to Fira. Chris immediately opened the book.

Seeing that Chris was preoccupied and her stomach was growling, Ruby told Chris she was going hunting and took off, leaving Chris to himself.

Taking a place beside the river, he began to study what he would need for their arrival at Ellesmera.

* * *

The horn sounded, an attack was in progress. Chris ran back to the city, book tucked under his arm, calling Ruby as he went. She told him she was safe within the perimeters of the city and asked him where he was.

He replied that he was a minute out and would be ther; she needn't worry.

Suddenly, a blood curdling growl was behind him and he turned to see an urgals behind him. It gave a call and soon 10 or more urgals were behind it.

Grinning, Chris powered up an energy ball and threw it, sending four more in rapid succession.

But as one was destroyed, two more took it's place.

Chris sighed. This was getting him nowhere.

But as he began to run to the city, a scream echoed behind him and he turned to see Aldan aiming at the urgals with a bow and arrow.

But he soon ran out and the urgals approached him.

Instinct taking over, unfamiliar words left his lips.

"BRISINGR!"

He felt his energy slowly ebb away and everything turned black.

When he came to, he saw Ruby, Fira, Aldan and the twins watching him with worry.

"W…wha…happn'd" Chris slurred, his mind hazy.

"You were reckless, that's what" Fira said, once again angry that Chris had been so careless with his health.

"Fira" Aldan warned before turning his attention to Chris. "You saved my life. I am forever grateful Shur'tugal".

Chris smiled, his head clearing slightly. "You're welcome".

Aldan smiled again before shooting a glance to Fira and leaving.

Chris sighed and turned to Fira. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "I really didn't know what I was doing. The words just came out".

Fira nodded, but Chris could tell he was still angry.

"You should be more careful with the words you speak, Dragon Rider. That spell may have knocked you out, but some, if you use them when you're not ready, can kill you"

Chris was still, realisation sinking in. That was why Fira was so adamant he be careful.

Chris nodded before walking away, in shock from the fact that he could have died.

* * *

The next morning, they left hedarth and two days later, arrived at the border to Du Weldenvarden.

"Your dragon must stay to the shadows now and only come out at night. Izlanzandi wants to make sure that you are with us before announcing you. As with Eragon, she does not want to give us false hope".

Chris nodded in understanding. "How long until we get there?"

"Ceris is two hours away and Ellesmera is a couple of days away".

Chris smiled. "I can't wait to see Ellesmera"

"It is beautiful" Fira replied, smiling too.

"I bet it is" Chris smiled, his imagination running wild as to what Ellesmere looked like.

* * *

Once they reached Ceris, Fira, Aldan and the twins entered the city to restock the supplies while the rest stayed outside.

Ruby took this time to talk to Chris who had been avoiding the conversation.

"Chris?" She asked, causing him to sigh.

"If this is about my family, then leave it Ruby"

"Chris, I'm worried about you" She sighed. "Please, let me help you".

He nodded, tears in his eyes and scooted closer to her, her wing enveloping him.

He sniffed slightly and hugged her. "I just don't know why I was always such a screw up to them. Why everything I did, was wrong? Why I was compared to Wyatt? Why I was forgotten? Left alone? Treated badly? Hated?"

Tears cascaded down his face as he let all his emotions out. Ruby really couldn't understand why his family would do this to him and what she could do to make it better.

Hugging him closer, she whispered. "I don't know either little one, but it's their choice, not theirs".

Chris sighed and wiped his tears away, looking at her with pain filled eyes. "Then why do I feel like I betrayed them by leaving?"

Ruby nodded and smiled. "You haven't. They pushed you away. And you took an opportunity that was given to you. You're saving people. They'd be proud".

"They wouldn't" Chris remarked.

"Well they should" She nuzzled the top of his head. "I'm proud of you, little one. I love you"

"I love you too"

And together, they fell asleep.

They began walking again the next morning and two days later, confusion entered Chris when he saw windows carved in large trees, people, elves, in them, walking 'round, staring at himself and Ruby.

"Where are we?" He asked.

Kona smiled at him and said. "This is Ellesmera".

**Yay! It's done! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been sooo busy! But I'm here now! Yay! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Holls!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Destiny Awaits**

**Charmed X Eragon.**

**Summary: Chris was never treated fairly by his family. Wyatt was the golden child who everyone loved. He was just the second child. When an adventure comes his way, Chris is determined to take it and get away from his life. But will he be ready for the dangers in store?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Charmed.**

**AN: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been hit by tons of homework and coursework aswell as an evil cold! But I'm here now! What could also help, would be lots of reviews! Lol!**

**Oh, I keep forgetting, but as I was nipping through my e-mail, I found your PM's and it made me remember! So, here is the official note! This story is dedicated to 'ShadowWolfDagger' for your awesome help in getting this story started! Without you, it probably wouldn't have been up for another 2 months! You rock hun!**

**Chapter 7**

Chris smiled brightly. Finally, he was here!

Joy flooded through him and he could feel it in Ruby too.

They continued to walk through trees and greenery, smiling at those who passed, enjoying the beautiful surroundings.

'You can just feel the energy, can't you?' Ruby commented, grinning like a young child in a candy store.

Chris nodded. "It's amazing"

Fira turned to them and chuckled. "It took us a while, even with the best spellcasters. I'm glad you like it".

"Like it?" Chris grinned. "I love it! I've never seen anything like this before, even in Valhalla!".

"It is quite extraordinary" Ruby commented. "A unique place for unique people".

Chris smiled. "I can't wait to see more!"

Ruby nodded in agreement, when Fira said "You will, but you must speak with Queen Izlanzandi first".

Chris and Ruby nodded in unison as they were brought into a large palace beneath one of the larger trees.

What Chris noticed first was a royally dressed elf who was sitting on a large throne at the back of the room, two more elves and a collection of elven guards surrounding her.

Chris guessed that this was Izlanzandi.

He was proven correct as Fira spoke.

"My queen, we have returned with the dragon rider and his dragon". He motioned for them to come forward.

"Atra du evarinya ono varda, Izlanzandi svit kona" Chris and Ruby greeted the queen in the traditional manner.

Izlanzandi seemed pleased and repeated the gesture.

"Please sit" She then said and motioned for 2 guards to bring a chair over for Chris and a rug for Ruby.

"The first thing is a matter of most seriousness" She said. "Before we can show or tell you anything more, we must know where your loyalty stands".

Chris spoke. "Our loyalty stands with you, as it does the Varden".

He stopped and Ruby took over.

"We are in your service. We shall protect you, Ellesmera and it's inhabitants, the Varden and any innocent person in Alagesia to the best of our ability".

Izlanzandi nodded as they had both spoken in the ancient language. "Now that that's settled, we can move onto business".

"We understand that you already have a vast knowledge of magic; you are a sorcerer by bloodline".

Chris nodded and waved his hand at Ruby, sending her to the far corner of the room in a flurry of orbs. With one more wave, she was transported back to her original position.

Izlanzandi smiled. "Good. We can use that to our advantage".

She then stood and walked to the large door, motioning for them to follow her.

"For the next few months, Ellesmera will be your home and so please treat it as such, respectfully and enjoyably. Feel free to look around and enjoy yourself when you're not in training".

They stopped at a large tree, where a balcony stood out prominently at the top.

"You training will start tomorrow. For now, relax. This will be your place of residence for the next few months. If you would like I shall have someone sent up in a few hours to show you around".

Chris smiled. "That will be nice, thank you"

Izlanzandi returned the gesture. "It's no problem. If you need anything, I will be at the palace. Otherwise, anyone will be happy to help".

"Thank you" Chris replied and Izlanzandi nodded before leaving.

Once Izlanzandi was out of sight, Chris turned and entered the tree. It was elegantly furnished, red's and gold's compromising the interior and complementing the rich oak walls.

A large couch, armchair, table and rug in the living room, a small kitchenette to the right which was pre stocked with snacks and drinks and 2 large bookcases next to the door, holding an extensive collection. Next to the kitchen, a path of winding stairs led to a very comfortably looking bedroom and adjacent bathroom. Chris smiled, he could get used to this. On one side of the bedroom was a large balcony where Ruby was perched and next to the interior wall, an extremely large cushion, obviously intended for the dragon to sleep on.

'It's beautiful' He said to her and she snorted, smoke billowing from her nostrils.

'Much to simple a word'

He grinned and nodded. 'Maybe amazing would better suit fit. But even that may be too simple. I have no true word to describe it'.

She grinned back at him. 'Nor do I'

Sighing, he flopped down on the bed. 'All that travel has made me feel tired and weak'.

She moved over and nuzzled his cheek. 'Get some rest'.

He nodded but turned to look at her. 'How long do you think we'll be here?'

'Until the end of your training, I would think. Galbatorix does not yet know of your existence and so the elves would want you to be at your best before you confront him' She replied.

He nodded once more. 'Yeah' and turned back over, falling into a peaceful slumber.

The sound of murmurings woke Chris and he sat up to find Ruby gone.

But her voice spoke clearly in his head.

"Chris. Our guide is here. We're in the living room". Replying his confirmation, he made his way there.

Ruby lay outside, head sticking through the door. The light from the sun made her scales glimmer.

Beside the door, stood a woman. Her brown hair billowed due to the wind that was coming through the open door.

She turned and her amber eyes watched him curiously as he moved toward them, as if searching for something hidden.

A smile graced her beautiful face as she spoke.

"You must be Chris. I am Alayana".

Now at the door, he nodded and smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you".

"Queen Izlanzandi asked me to show you around Ellesmera".

Chris grinned. "Sounds awesome".

Ruby matched his enthusiasm.

"Well we're ready when you are" Chris told her and she nodded.

"Let's go"

Ruby went around the outside while Chris and Alayana went through the front door and meeting up at the front, they began the tour.

"Some of these trees are centuries old and as hard as rocks which is why they make good homes" She told them as they walked along beneath the shade of the trees and surrounded by beautiful, exotic plant life.

"How do you carve them to shape?" Chris asked.

She smiled. "We do not carve. We sing"

"Sing?" Chris looked at the trees around him, most of which were made as homes. The elves were truly astonishing people.

Continuing their journey, they soon entered a large clearing where many stalls were set up, all selling different sorts of products.

"This is the court where many come to sell their hand made items".

"Wow" Was all Chris could say as he looked at the unique, delicate and intricate items that were on the stalls, not one the same in any detail.

She smiled and led them to an area that looked like a blacksmiths.

A woman sat next to a fire and an anvil, hammer in hand, heating and moulding her newest creation; a longsword.

"Rhunin?" Alayana spoke and the woman immediately looked up and on seeing the brown haired elf, stood with a smile.

"Dear cousin. How are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you, and you?" she stepped forward and they hugged.

"Quite well actually" Rhunin replied. "What is it you need?" She quickly eyes Chris and Ruby.

Alayana smiled and held her hand out, gesturing to the rider and dragon. "This is Chris and Ruby the new rider and dragon".

As soon as those words left her mouth, Rhunin shook her head. "No. I told you before, I told Arya, no more rider blades".

Alayana sighed. "They have pledged their loyalty in the ancient language. And you made an exception for Eragon".

Rhunin shook her head.

"Please Rhu. We need them for the great battle that is to come. Please".

Rhunin sighed. "Alright. One last time"

Alayana grinned and hugged her tight. "You are the best!"

Rhunin frowned slightly. "You owe me" Then she turned and studied Ruby for a moment. "It should be done in a few days. I will call you when it's ready".

"Thanks Rhu"

After one more hug, they left her to her work.

"What was that about?" Chris asked.

"After the betrayal, Rhunin vowed not to make another rider blade again. But I knew how to break her"

She laughed airily.

"Come on, there's much more to see".

It was a fair few hours later, when they returned.

"Thank you so much" Chris said as they got back into the warmth of the tree. "I could never have imagined how much Ellesmera had to offer".

'It is quite spectacular' Ruby said from her place outside.

Alayana nodded with a smile. "It's late and I must go, but I shall see you both tomorrow".

Both Chris and Ruby said their goodbyes and Chris waved as she left.

But his mind was focused on something else.

He was sure he'd seen her before.

Somewhere.

Deciding it was just his need for sleep, he headed to the bedroom.

Ruby followed suit, landing on the balcony and then walking into the room to settle down on the large, soft pillow that had been provided for her.

Chris quickly changed and then got into bed.

"Night Ruby" He said as he drifted off.

"Night little one" She replied and together, they drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope you like it! Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter. Chris and Ruby start training. Chris and Alayana spend more time together. Chris gets his blade and makes a shocking discovery.**

**Thanks again!**

**Holls!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Destiny Awaits**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews from the last chappie! Love you all! Here's the next as an Easter treat! Happy Easter!**

**Chapter 9.**

"Chris? Chris?" Ruby's voice broke through his reverie. "Chris! Wake up!"

Groggily, he woke and blinked, trying to focus on his surroundings.

Finally, his vision cleared and he swung his legs out from the bed, toes recoiling as his feet touched the cold, wooden floor.

Standing, he began to get ready.

"Chris! Come on! We have training!" Her voice was panicked; he must be making them late.

"Coming!" He yelled out and quickly finished getting ready before rushing into the living room.

"Let's go" He yawned but after a clip on the back of the head, he became alert.

They made their way through the forest and back to the large tree made castle they had been in the day before.

"Welcome back Shurtugal and Skulblacka!" Izlanzandi gave them a warm welcome. "I suspect you are here for your training?"

Chris nodded and Izlanzandi continued.

"You shall not train here, but it is here where you shall meet your mentor, Oromis".

She motioned over an elf who Chris guessed was Oromis.

"It is a pleasure, Oromis Elda" Chris and Ruby both said.

"As it is to meet you both" Oromis replied. "Are you ready for your training?"

Chris and Ruby both nodded, causing Oromis to smile. "Let us go then"

All 3 said their goodbyes to Izlanzandi before Oromis led them outside.

"First we must fly. Follow me"

Out of nowhere, a large golden dragon landed beside Oromis, who mounted the dragon and took off.

Chris and Ruby followed in awe.

"So that's his dragon?" Chris said.

Ruby nodded. "His name is Glaedr".

"He told you that?" Ruby nodded. "Has he said anything else?"

"No"

A few minutes later, they stood in a clearing surrounded by trees. All else there was, was a small cottage and a river.

"Ruby" Oromis addressed her. "You will go practice with Glaedr".

The two dragons nodded and flew off.

"Chris, you are practicing with me" Chris nodded. "For today, we will start with the basics. First and foremost, you must clear your mind and learn to focus on anything and everything around you. I want you to sit of that stump" He pointed. "And clear your mind. Focus on everything around you but try to separate them into entities. Hear what they have to say. Focus on them. When you can do that, come to me".

With that said, he entered the cottage.

Chris nodded and sat on the stump, beginning the task, but after three hours, he was getting frustrated.

He could hear the bees, but the crickets, birds and water too.

If he tried to focus on the birds, he got the water, wind and the bees.

He could focus on 4, but not 1. And even then, he still couldn't hear them. They didn't talk!

Sighing, he opened his eyes, only to find Ruby staring at him intently.

"Come on". She lowered herself so that he could mount her. "We're done".

Chris nodded, mounting her and with a large flap of her wings, they took off.

"So, what did you do today?" Chris asked.

"Not much, being first lesson" She replied. "Glaedr just taught me some basic fighting moves and defence. You?"

"Sat and tried to focus on everything as separate entities" Chris replied with a laugh. "Seriously, it's harder than it sounds".

Ruby chuckled. "I know. I was sitting there for half an hour"

Chris smiled apologetically. "Sorry".

"It's fine" She laughed.

10 minutes later, they landed back at their tree.

Ruby dropped Chris at the front door before going up to the balcony to meet him in the bedroom.

However, they had only just got to finish some food when they heard a knock.

Running down the stairs, Chris opened it to find Alayana standing at the threshold, smiling lightly.

"Hey. Fancy going for a walk" She asked him.

He smiled in return. "Sure".

"You coming Ruby?" She looked to the maroon dragon who shook her head.

"I think I may sleep" She said with a small grin before making her way to the bedroom. Neither Chris nor Alayana thought anything about the grin.

"Let's go" Chris said, making his way through the door.

They walked through the forest, moonlight illuminating the leaves, and talked about their past, present, thought about their future, and discussed their passions.

"I wanna show you something" Chris said with a smile and held his hand out to her.

Smiling back, she took it and he orbed them away.

When they landed, they were surrounded by a large amount of sand and sea and a fair amount of palm trees.

"Where are we?" Alayana asked with curiosity and amazement.

"The Bahamas" Chris replied with a cheesy smile.

"What's that?"

Chris grinned. "A set of very hot, very lovely islands in my world".

"Wow" Alayana breathed, taken away by the breathtaking sight.

Chris grinned. "I'm glad you like it"

They enjoyed each others company for a few more hours before they headed back, large grins on both their faces.

* * *

The next morning when Chris woke up, be found himself feeling extremely happy; a warm feeling in his , he stood and began to get ready for the day ahead."morning Ruby" He said to the dragon who was lying outside lazily.

"morning" she replied with a chuckle.

"what?" he was confused as to why she was laughing.

"nothing, nothing" she chuckled again.

"Are you ready for training?"

"totally" he replied with a they had had some breakfast, they made their way to Oromis's for training.

While Ruby trained in the skies with Glaedr, Chris was once again told to meditate until he could concentrate on all the beings around him as separate entities and again he found this quite difficult, so when Ruby came back a few hours later, she was met by a very disappointed Chris."You'll get it eventually".

Chris sighed. "I know, I just thought it'd be easier with my empathy".

Ruby smiled. "Just hang in there".

Chris nodded and returned the smile. "Yeah. Thanks".

Climbing upon her back, they flew to the tree where Chris changed into better clothes before making their way to the food tent; their appetites phenomenal after so much training.

As they were leaving the food tent, Alayana caught up with them, a large smile on her face. She was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"what's up?" Chris asked her.

She smiled and handed him a leather sword belt.

"Rhu just finished it".

Chris grinned widely and removed the sword. It was beautiful. The handle was pure silver, intricate detail and design around it. The blade was a definite contrast in colour, the blood red standing out against the silver. But though it looked heavy, it felt lightweight in his hand. He gave it a quick swing and could feel the power rushing through his body. "I love it" He breathed out heavily.

Alayana smiled. "I'll tell Rhunin"

Chris turned to her. "You wanna take another walk?" He placed the sword back in his sheath which he then paced around his chest; the sword lying against his back.

"Sure" She smiled.

Ruby grinned and flew off, leaving the two alone.

They both chuckled before starting their walk, heading into a deep part of Ellesmera's forests.

Suddenly, Chris began to get a sense of déjà vu. Stopping, he stood, trance like. He was sure he'd been here, in this exact same place before.

Alayana stopped and looked at him curiously. "Chris? You ok?" Her golden brown locks of hair blew in the wind and her blue eyes bore into him.

"Huh?" He turned to her. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine".

"Are you sure? You don't look so good" She said with concern and brushed some of his hair back.

"Fine" He whispered before looking trance like again. She looked at him full of concern and when he broke out, he looked at her lovingly and touched her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "You're the one" He could only realise it now. This was the dream he'd had. She was his soul mate.

"What?" She seemed confused and suddenly he kissed her. She was shocked for a moment before kissing him back.

When they broke apart, he whispered. "I love you".

She smiled. "I love you too".

**Hehe! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Happy Easter!**

**Holls!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Destiny Awaits**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**An: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy with tests and stuff and sorry for the chapter being so short, I have major writers block as well as the fact that I'm rapidly loosing interest in this story, and so I really wanted to get to the end battle. 2 more chaps after this. Anyway, enjoy, hope it doesn't disappoint, next chap will be up soon.**

**Chapter 10**

"Quicker!" Oromis yelled, easily parrying Chris' blow and sending one back with lightning speed. "You can do better than that!"

Swinging 'round, Chris went for another blow. He almost got Oromis, but the elder man was still too quick.

"Alright" Oromis stopped, breathing heavily. "That's enough for today".

Chris nodded and re-sheathed his sword. He then bowed to his master, hand over his heart.

"That was good" Oromis praised. "But you need to be quicker".

"I will make sure to practice" Chris replied, just as Ruby landed. With one more bow to his master, he mounted Ruby and they left.

3 weeks after Chris and Alayana confessed their feelings for each other, Chris found that his life was getting much better; though not at his peak, he was still exceeding Oromis' expectations in training, he and Ruby could now work as one, and his and Alayana's relationship was growing ever stronger.

Things were really looking up for the young dragon rider.

Trees flew past them, faster and faster, the fluffy clouds whizzing over their heads as Ruby zoomed through the skies at intense speed.

Turning, she barred rolled up into the clouds, causing Chris to scream with adrenaline. He loved riding Ruby; she was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he wasn't letting her go.

"So, what did you learn today?" Chris asked.

"Nothing new" She replied. "Just practicing aerial attacks. What about you?"

"Mainly sword skills" Chris replied with a yawn, eyes drooping.

"I think it's nap time" Ruby chuckled.

"Shut up" Chris told her with a grin. "Sword fighting with master just exhausts me. I'll be fine, I just need some dinner".

"Down we go then" Ruby laughed before heading into a missile like descent.

"Ruby" Chris warned as she got closer and closer to the ground. "Ruby"

Just as they were about to plough into the ground, she pulled up and landed softly.

Chris grumbled as he got off, glaring at her. "Don't do that again".

"Just waking you up" She chuckled.

"Well you've succeeded" He told her. "I'm awake, and scarred to death".

She chuckled. "Mission accomplished capitan!"

They made their way to the butcher who already had a barrel of mead and a hunk of meat ready for Ruby, and then to the baker who had some fresh loaves of sour dough bread that Chris got.

Sitting down in the field next to the food tent, they began to eat their dinner.

"So, how's everything with Glaedr?" Chris chuckled, knowing the red dragons affection for her gold counterpart.

"Fine" She growled, basically telling him not to broach the subject further. "And Alayana?"

"Great" Chris replied with a dreamy smile on his face.

Ruby chuckled. "Ladies and gentlemen he has officially taken a trip to daydream's ville"

Chris laughed, and clipped her on the head. "Whatever".

"Here comes lover girl now"

Chris turned immediately to see Alayana coming into view.

"Hey" She smiled as she got closer, food plate in hand. "Are you guys ok?" She sat down in between them.

"Yeah…Fine" Chris replied smiling." Are you?"

"I'm fine as well thanks" She kissed him on the cheek. "I've missed you".

He grinned. "I've missed you too"

Ruby coughed.

Alayana laughed and gave the dragon a hug. "I missed you too Ruby. You'll always be the number one dragon in my heart".

Chris laughed, finishing his last mouthful of bread. "Fancy going for a walk?" He asked the two.

"Sure" Alayana nodded, as did Ruby.

Putting their rubbish in the bin, they began to walk through the surrounding walls and forestry.

"It's so lovely out here" Chris commented. "I didn't expect Alagasia to be so beautiful".

"I love it. It's where I grew up and…"

She cut off when an explosion cut through the serene atmosphere.

"What was that?!" Chris yelled.

"I smell danger" Ruby commented.

"Let's go!" Alayana yelled and they began to make their way back to the food tent.

It was now a pile of smouldering ash.

"He's here!" An elf shouted frantically. "He's here!"

Chris stopped the man. "Who's here"

The man looked at him fearfully and uttered one name before running off; most likely for somewhere to get suited up for battle.

"Galbatorix"

_Again, I'm so sorry that it's so short._

_Anyway, I hope you liked it!_

_Please review!_

_Holls!_


End file.
